


the paths we choose

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Game(s), Travel, hurt/comfort themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They set out with no destination in mind. That never changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the paths we choose

**Author's Note:**

> _Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Ike/Soren, "And all the roads we have to walk are winding"_

They'd set out on this journey with no real destination in mind, only the need to get away from everything for a while. Ike was overwhelmed by the memories of his past being unlocked, and Soren needed time to sort himself out after learning more about his own lineage.

During the day, they'd explore whatever area they wound up in after hours of wandering. Some places were nothing but woods and forests and Ike would hunt or catch their meals. Some were little towns with inns and shops, and they'd make small talk with the locals if they felt like it. If anyone recognized the Radiant Hero Ike, they kept quiet.

Soren liked that. As much pride as he held in Ike for being the most wonderful person alive, it was nice to be able to buy supplies without Ike being mobbed by drooling fans. He'd spent too long sharing Ike with other people.

At night, though, Ike would express the same doubts and fears and regrets he'd poured into Soren's shoulder the night they made their plans to leave.

"Did we do the right thing? They're our family, I'm all Mist has left..."

"We didn't say we'd be gone forever," Soren assured him. "And she's a big girl, she can take care of herself and Rolf just fine now."

Eventually, Ike stopped worrying. One morning, he brought up the idea of finally choosing a destination, somewhere they could stay long-term.

"It's a nice thought," Soren said, but nothing came of it. Their path continued to wind and twist and turn, every destination a surprise. Forests, towns, cities, they rarely stayed more than a few nights at most. The longest they ever stayed somewhere was a week, and only because a storm hit and it would have been folly to travel in such conditions.

Maybe they just weren't meant to settle down. Maybe they'd keep walking the continent until their path led them to their final resting place. Or maybe it would lead them back home.

But every night, Soren curled up against Ike's warm body and slept blissfully, little caring where their road eventually took them. As long as he could be with Ike, that was home.


End file.
